The Power of Goodbye
by Sateen24
Summary: Peace to Meridian has been restored. Phobos' reign is over. But will this be the end for Caleb and Cornelia as well? They share a special adieu. CorneliaxCaleb. Oneshot.


The Power of Goodbye 

Peace to Meridian has been restored. Phobos' reign is over. But will this be the end for Caleb and Cornelia as well? They share a special adieu. One-shot.

Hey everyone. First of all, please note the rating on this story before you read it. Second, I know how old these characters are _said_ to be in the TV show and comics/books, but I'm basing this on how old they actually look, i.e both of legal age. Anyway, now on with the fic (which, btw, is supposed to take place right after "The Final Battle").

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was over. Phobos had been defeated and everywhere in the village happy Meridianites were cheering Princess Elyon, now officially crowned Queen. The party was in full swing, but still Caleb could not rejoice. He had something he needed to tell Cornelia.

He went over to where she was dancing with Irma and gently lead her away by the hand. She beamed at him but a frown creased her beautiful features as she noticed the stern look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I'd like a word with you", he replied.

They both gazed around, looking for a private spot but the streets were buzzing with people and excitement. Finally Caleb tilted his head towards the castle.

"Let's go inside" he offered, and she followed. They held hands all the way, and meandered through the hallways.

As they walked, they were amazed by how different the castle looked now that Phobos' reign was over. It truly was heavenly and homely. Cornelia squeezed Caleb's hand tighter and opened the first door she came across. She found herself in Elyon's room. Caleb entered after her, closing the door behind them, and turned around to see Cornelia heading for the windowsill. He couldn't help but drink in her curvy hips swaying sexily as she walked. He joined her by the balcony where she was looking out at the town below.

"Cornelia", he began, "this is not easy to say, but…"

"You need to stay on Meridian, I know." she interrupted him with a sigh.

Caleb gave a start and surveyed Cornelia in surprise. He could feel the warmth coming off her blonde body as he reached out and pulled her waist into his.

"You don't have to explain" she whispered before leaning in for a kiss so breathtakingly soft and sensual, they both almost believed it was a dream. At once Caleb's mind hit a higher astral plane, then Cornelia's luscious lips parted just long enough to murmur:

"Just let me say goodbye."

Caleb nodded in slight confusion and once more felt himself enveloped in the silky heat of her. His hands began to wander down her back while her closed eyes fluttered, loving every second of Caleb's adoring kiss. The taste of Cornelia was oozing in his mouth like honey and her hand wrapped around his neck as she deepened their embrace. Her honeyed hair tantalizingly brushed his cheek. She had lost all awareness of where she was. All she could do was breathlessly anticipate the pleasure to come.

Suddenly a light wind blew upon their skin, shivering their spine, and they withdrew into the room, away from the balcony. Elyon's bed felt like it was beckoning them and Cornelia dropped languidly onto it. Her body felt aflame and her breathing was erratic and shallow. For a moment Caleb stood there assessing her with worship, and then as he closed the distance between them, a silent consent for what was about to happen was shared.

Cornelia's lips opened the second he touched her and their tongues resumed their delicious dance. On and on they moved into a whirl of wet and stirring passion. Gradually Cornelia started draping herself around Caleb's body with slow abandon. Caleb now resented the useless clothes on their backs, preventing his flesh from branding itself on hers, and he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders.

Cornelia looked deep into those perfect emerald eyes, the gleam in his gaze nearly more than she could bear, and eased Caleb out of his shirt. Appreciatively she took in his chiselled chest and rugged manly looks. Her hands began to frisk around his glorious torso, feeling the hard flexing muscles.

She wanted him, she missed him, she needed him. He felt no less under her spell. Her floral and heady perfume was intoxicating. With a mix of fierceness and tenderness, he covered her with his body to again drown his tongue into her mouth.

When he felt her swoon, he dipped lower, his full lips sprinkling her exposed neck with kisses. His touch nearly sizzled against her skin. He leisurely stroked her in an electric, titillating line from her throat to her cleavage. Cornelia arched her back and muttered little endearments as she lapped Caleb's earlobe thirstily.

She gasped and quieted when she felt his strong hands cupping her breasts, caressing them in a manner that made her thighs quiver. Frenzied, she wriggled out of the top of her Guardian outfit and Caleb quivered at the visual impact of her bare goldenly tanned chest.

Then his precious mouth travelled lower, delving his tongue into the hollow of her belly button while holding her heaving ribs tightly. Cornelia loved how he was gripping her like a glove and little moans escaped her, rising in pitch. Her nails grazed his back and her hips flexed up in response.

She revelled in the wet, sensual heat of his mouth as he kissed his way downward to the crease in her thigh. Quavering under his invading tongue, Cornelia smoothly slid the bottom of her guardian outfit off her long legs to the floor.

With wide, heated eyes that melted those at whom he gazed, Caleb surveyed her unreal body glistening with sweat. He was still deep in this mesmerizing contemplation when Cornelia rolled on top on him.

She swept her luscious hair an agonizing half-inch at a time all the way down his chest, then her hands flew to his belt and unfastened it. Catlike, she clawed at his pants and yanked them down. Her gaze appreciatively raked across his naked body and her lustful eyes locked on Caleb's, as if she were willing him to come closer and press his feverish flesh to hers.

Granting her silent wish, Caleb cupped her bottom and slowly eased himself inside her. Instantly Cornelia's eyes squeezed shut to maximise the sensations that flowed through her being and she whimpered with pleasure. She started to build up a pace as she rode him with unbridled sensuality, their beating hearts providing the only rhythm they needed.

His hips rose up to meet each of her downward thrusts, when she pulsed herself around him. She loved every second he dove in, and hated every second he withdrew. His insistent throbbing inside her caused such an excruciatingly inebriating thrill that she begged in breathy mumbles for him to stop and never to stop.

Caleb responded with guttural whispers, his soft moans music to her ears. Her wild hair was everywhere and she felt his soft hands gracing her breasts while she continued her fever-inducing dance on top of him.

For what seemed like a spell-binding eternity, she kept straddling him, each motion sending a new wave of almost unbearable pleasure surging through her body. She was going crazy from sheer, ever-quickening ecstasy until she felt herself exploded into smithereens. Hot orgasmic waves rocked her to oblivion and she brazenly cried aloud in torrents of rapture.

After a time-suspending while, once her shaking and shuddering had subsided, Caleb rolled on top of her, raising one of her legs to his mouth and licking her heel. Sparks flew down Cornelia's spine with each lick, tickling her deliciously and making her eyes space out to another place. She squirmed in delight and Caleb clasped both her hands in his, fingers interwoven. There wasn't even enough air in her lungs for her to possibly scream loud enough all the bliss she felt. He continued to arouse her beyond the bounds of anything she could recall and she welcomed every one of his pummelling strokes.

They couldn't think of anything else if their lives depended on it. All they could do was feel, and they were teasing each other to the point of no return. They were so excited they wanted it to last and they wanted it to end. Cornelia's moans turned to whines as her elation built up, while her body convulsed and tightened.

Suddenly she felt a hard rush of pleasure radiating through her body as she crested to yet another climax. This time Caleb agonizingly came too and both shouted their pleasure to the air.

Basking elatedly in the afterglow, they laid panting still, exhausted, their eyes glossy. Caleb lovingly nuzzled against Cornelia's neck.

"I'm never leaving you ever again." he whispered into her ear.

"So, my world or yours?" she purred, kissing his meltingly sweet lips that tasted like an addiction.


End file.
